Misi berbahaya
by ricchan123
Summary: Putri mint di culik oleh desa otogakure!  lalu hokage kelima meminta naruto,temari,dan shizune,untuk menyelamatkannya!


-Misi Berbahaya-

By : Hana-chan

TENG…jam 12 tepat,saatnya makan siang,,,di sebuah desa bernama konoha,ada sebuah kedai bernama ichiraku ramen shop,di dalam kedai itu,ada seorang cowok umur 12-an berambut pirang dan bermata biru,yupz,siapa lagi kalau buka NARUTO?

"Paman!pesan ramen satu!"Sahut Naruto bahagia karna hari ini ia di traktir oleh iruka –sensei,(heheheh..)."Paman Ramen (aku lupa namanya siapa)pun memberi naruto semangkuk mie ramen.

Dari kejauhan,tampak seorang gadis berwajah putih berrsih,bermata biru,dan berambut pink,usianya juga sama kayak naruto,tampaknya gadis itu sedang berlari kea rah naruto,

"Narutooooo!kamu di panggil hokage….!cepat!"Omel gadis itu,ternyata gadis itu bernama sakura,kalau di lihat dari fisik sih,sifatnya pemalu dan lemah lembut,tapi BEEEHH,galaknya minta ampun,suaranya kencengg,apalagi marahnyaa wahh,,oya,sakura pernah mukul naruto sampai 500 M.

"Iya,,iya,,,"Jawab naruto singkat,.Sakura pun meloncat ke atap rumah2(kan ninja githuww…)untuk kembali ke kantor hokage,melanjutkan latihan ninjutsu medisnya.

Setelah naruto selesai makan siang,Naruto pun juga meloncat-loncat-ria di atap2 rumah untuk ke kantor nenek tsunade,eh!maksudnya hokage ke lima.

TOK2! Naruto mengetuk pintu kantor, "Masuk!"jawab sang hokage (wessss).Naruto pun memasuki ruangan."Ngomong2 ada apa nek?"Tanya naruto."Kamu akan mendapatkan misi menyelamatkan ninja kumogakure dari ninja akan bersama temari,ninja dari suna"Jelas tsunade panjang lebar."Oh…..cewek kipas yang jutek n akrab sama shikamaru itu?"Jawab Naruto agak teringat saat menjadi ninja kecil lalu di tantang oleh kankuro,adik dari temari itu."Ya sudah!pengawasnya siapa?"Tanya naruto lagi. "Aku!"Jawab kak shizune yang berada di sebelah tsunade."oh…"Jawab naruto.

Esoknya naruto bersiap-siap dengan tas segera berangkat ke gerbang konoha."naruto!"Panggil kak shizune dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan,kak shizune memakai baju jounin yang biasanya di pake kakashi-sensei,tidak memakai kimono temari yg berada di samping kak shizune hanya diam dan berwajah jutek.

"Nah,karna sudah lengkap kita berangkat!"Kata kak shizune semangat,memang pada dasarnya kak shizune bersifat kakak2 baik,periang,dan baik hati.

Mereka ber-tiga pun segera pergi ke otogakure untuk mengambil ninja yang di meloncati dahan2 pohon yang besar di dalam tengah2 hutan,ada ninja oto yang menyerang dan menghalangi berjumlah 2 orang,satu cowok yg rambutnya agak mirip sama kakashi –sensei,namanya Zaku,sedangkan satu cewek namanya Kin.

"Hm….kau!cowok yang berjurus angin,aku akan melawanmu!"Kata temari."Huh!boleh saja cewek kipas!"Jawab membuka kipasnya hingga terlihat bulatan berwana ungu berjumlah SATU,bari satu lho yaaa,"Hyaaahhh!"Temari mengipaskan kipas jumbonya dan keluarlah angin besar yg di aliri oleh cakra,jadi bisa melukai menghindari nya dengan -tiba zaku memberi telapak tangannya dan keluarlah angin yg kencangggg sekali,"Kyaaaaaaa!"Temari gagal menghindar karna anginnya menyebar ke segala anginnya temari satu arah."Temari!menghindarlah!hyaahhh!rasengann!"Kata naruto lalu menembakkan rasengannya ke zaku,zaku pun terjatuh ke tanah,dan pingsan,sekarang giliran kin,"Untuk yang ini,dia menggunakan jarum,jadi aku saja yang melawannya"Sahut kak shizune.

"Puh!puh!"Kak shizune mengeluarkan jarum dari mulutnya,lalu loncat kiri kanan,meloncat,melempar,menghindar dan ya!kak shizune menang!yeah!(kayak nonton bola aja dech…)

Mereka bertiga pun segera melanjutkan perjalananke otogakure."Putri Mint!"Teriak Naruto."MHHH….."Desah Putri Mint karna mulutnya di dan kak shizune pun melepaskan talinya dan naruto menghadapi semuanya selesai….

"Hahhhh…lega deh,bisa keluar lagi,oya,kalian ninja konoha yang di pimpin tsunade-sama ya?"Tanya putri Mint,sang pemimpin kumogakure."Iya….."Jawab kak shizune.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kenepa sih kamu di culik?"Celetuk naruto

"soalnya aku punya cakra special…yaitu cakra yang bisa mengendalikan semua bijuu,kayak kyubi,hachibi,dll."Jawab Putri mint

"Eh!eng…aku…yang punya…kyubi…."jawab naruto.

"hahahaa,kayaknya kamu belum bisa mengendalikannya ya?suatu saat kamu pastu bisa bisa ! (wesss)"

Naruto,temari,kak shizunepun segera ke desa kumogakure.

"Makasih ya…"Kata putrid mint,"Iya sama-sama"Jawan naruto,temari,dan kak pun segera ke konoha dengan senang.

"Hm….kerja bagus…."Sahut hokage ke lima sambil membaca surat terimakasih dari desa kumogakure.

"Nih,,,untuk shizune 1000 ryo,naruto 1000 ryo,temari 1000 ryo"Kata tsunade

Haaaahhh lega dechhh….dan…apa kalian tahunaruto membeli apa pake uang sebanyak itu?


End file.
